


His Sweet Red Lips.

by GlittersRain



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Gender Roles, M/M, Makeup Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlittersRain/pseuds/GlittersRain
Summary: Yennefer hace unas compras en compañía de Jaskier y la curiosidad invade al castaño cuando ve unas barritas de color rojo intenso en manos de la hechicera.---¿Qué es?---¿Esto? Es labial. ¿Lo has visto antes?---No.Y una idea invade a la hechicera.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	His Sweet Red Lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de travestismo en Jaskier.

* * *

* * *

Habían salido de caza, Jaskier caminaba al lado de Roach pacientemente mientras Geralt y Yennefer iban en ella, no le molestaba, se había acostumbrado a ello tanto que poco a poco dejó de prestarle atención aunque le doliera el alma.

Geralt por su parte continuaba con su actitud arrogante y pesada con Jaskier, aprovechaba cada momento para hacer al bardo sentir mal, como en esa mañana cuando Jaskier despertó se encontró con Geralt y Yennefer vestidos y tomando sus cosas para marcharse.

¡Planeaban dejarlo! Geralt sólo lo miró y le dijo: “si alcanzas a vestirte en lo que nosotros cogemos nuestras cosas, puedes venir” 

Jaskier le tenía tanta fe a Geralt, creía que en algún momento iba a cambiar y ya habían pasado demasiados años juntos y la actitud seguía siendo la misma. Pero aún así él seguía siguiéndolo donde fuese, porque lo quería demasiado.

\---¿A dónde vamos? Me duelen los pies, estas botas están matándome.

Se queja Jaskier exhausto, y Geralt gruñe.

\---Podías quedarte.

Dijo el Brujo despectivo.

\---¿Y hacerte la vida fácil? No, Geralt. Pero gracias por la propuesta y por haber tomado iniciativa mientras yo dormía.

Dice con una indirecta recordando el suceso de la mañana.

\---Ya cállate, bardo.

Dice frustrado, Yennefer no dice nada pero sabe cuán incómodo es estar al medio del brujo y el bardo discutiendo, la tensión es tal que llega a sentirse desplazada. Toma la cintura del brujo para sostenerse y se queda callado finalmente, Jaskier los mira y frunce el ceño, entonces comienza a pensar en que si fue buena idea unirse a Geralt y Yennefer. 

[···]

Pasan varias horas más y Jaskier ya no puede andar, se cae cada paso que da y está deshidratado.

\---Jaskier. Lévantate, estamos cerca.

Gruñe Geralt.

\---Debemos parar, Geralt.

Dice Yennefer preocupada. Geralt gruñe y no se detiene.

\---¡Geralt no puedo!

\---¡Tú quisiste venir! 

\---Tienes que parar, Geralt. El bardo se nos morirá, por favor.

Geralt la mira y Yennefer parece estar a punto de llorar, gruñe nuevamente y maldice para detener a Roach.

\---Gracias por atrasar el viaje, Jaskier.

Dice molesto y se baja de su yegua para tomar a Jaskier que sigue en el suelo arrodillado, lo coloca boca abajo sobre su yegua y él guía a Roach hasta el pueblo donde tienen que conseguir una posada, porque aunque se ponga pesado con Jaskier no quiere que muera de deshidratación o cansancio.

Al llegar se da cuenta que hay mucha gente en la calle, hay luz y música por todos lados.

\---¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunta Geralt a la hechicera que va sobre su yegua.

\---Están en carnaval, Geralt.

\---¿Qué es eso?

\---Son fiestas que reunen a todo el pueblo.

Dice alegremente, Geralt gruñe y sigue caminando hasta buscar la posada, por suerte la encuentra y camina hacia allá con Roach.

\---Ve a pedir la habitación y yo llevaré a Roach al establo y a Jaskier.

La hechicera asiente y se marcha, Geralt camina con Roach y revisa a Jaskier, se ha dormido.

\---Estúpido bardo, quería ahorrarte esto, maldición. Pero no, eres un jodido necio que cuando mueras no dudaré en pensar que es tu culpa.

Ata a Roach y le acaricia su cabeza para después ir hacia Jaskier y tomarlo, para colgárselo al hombro. Cualquiera podría decir que él es duro y miserable con Jaskier pero tiene un motivo. Cada caza con Jaskier es un riesgo a correr, porque Geralt aparte de su vida debe cuidar la del bardo y es que nada le cuesta dejarlo morir pero...no puede, jamás. Quiere a Jaskier a su manera y por eso actúa como basura con él para alejarlo y tenerlo a salvo. 

Es algo que él jamás entendería.

\---¿Y bien?

\---Hay solamente dos habitaciones y ambas son pequeñas. Debemos organizarnos.

Dice Yennefer.

\---¿Quieres quedarte con...?

\---No. Quédate con Jaskier, yo dormiré sola gracias.

\---¿Te pasa algo?

\---Vamos a hablar luego, Geralt. Lleva a Jaskier a la cama.

Prácticamente ordena y el Brujo le obedece, abre la puerta y la habitación es linda. Deja a Jaskier sobre la cama y este balbucea cosas mientras Geralt lo acomoda.

\---Si tan sólo fueras así de callado estando despierto.

Murmura y lo abriga con una cobija. Jaskier no se despierta y Geralt sonríe de verlo, odia admitirlo pero es precioso ese bardo.

\---Lamento haberte hecho caminar, necesitaba hacer que te arrepintieras de seguirme. ---Acaricia su cabello lentamente y pasa sus dedos por sus mejillas con suavidad. ---Sólo quiero protegerte, niño estúpido.

Tocan la puerta y rápidamente se separa de Jaskier, Yennefer entra y mira al bardo.

\---¿Está muerto?

\---Sólo está cansado.

Gruñe.

\---¿Cómo no? Le hiciste caminar horas, Geralt de Rivia, es abominable. ¿Tanto lo odias?

Dice abrumada.

\---No lo odio.

Susurra.

\---Le haces esto y no lo odias, no quiero saber qué le harías si lo odiaras.

\---Quería darle una lección y la jodí.

\---Y qué lección más mierda, Geralt. Si te gusta sólo debes decírselo.

Geralt la mira y frunce el ceño.

\---¿De qué demonios hablas?

\---De que te gusta Jaskier.

Se ríe y la mira.

\---No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa, Yennefer.

\---Es fácil sólo decir que sí.

\---No me gusta, es un hombre.

Yennefer ríe.

\---¿Nunca has estado con uno? Mierda, Geralt.

\---Cállate, Yenn.

\---Míralo bien, es precioso. ¿Qué más quieres, Geralt?

\---Que te calles y te vayas de aquí.

\---Bien, pero debes aceptarlo un día.

Deja una jarra en la mesa y se va a la puerta.

\---Si despierta, dale ese mejunje, aliviará sus dolores de la caminata. Mañana vendré por él.

\---¿Para qué?

\---Para comprar algo, están en carnaval. Las cosas se ponen más baratas.

\---¿Y por qué llevarías a Jaskier?

\---¿Porque es bueno hablando con la gente? Él sabe negociar.

Geralt rueda los ojos y ve a la hechicera marcharse, se queda ahí al lado de Jaskier observándolo dormir, se siente aliviado de que estén en la misma habitación y al mismo tiempo tentado de tomarlo y reclamarlo como suyo finalmente.

Si tan sólo tuviera ese valor mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos.

[···]

Jaskier despierta y mira a su alrededor. Se sienta y está totalmente adolorido. Hay mucho ruido, es música.

\---Mierda. ---se queja. ---¿Yenn? ¿Geralt? Mmm ¡¿Holaa?!

Se da cuenta que está solo e inmediatamente busca ponerse de pie, no puede ser que lo hayan dejado, maldice furioso y cuando se para se queja más fuerte, se agarra de las esquinas de la cama y las paredes para poder andar, esa caminata del día anterior lo ha dejado hecho polvo.

\---¡Estúpido Geralt!

Se queja y se acerca al balcón que curiosamente da hacia una calle, es ruido es alto y las melodías suenan. Jaskier sonríe en lo que lleva viajando jamás se ha encontrado con un carnaval y ver la alegría, escuchar las risas y las melodías sólo le han dado ánimos y curiosidad.

\---Creí que seguías dormido.

\---¡Yenn! ¿Oyes eso?

\---Sí, debe haber un festejo.

\---¿Qué hacen en los carnavales?

\---Pues...son como las fiestas de los reyes, pero para los pobres, hay música, comida, cerveza, sexo por todos lados.

Jaskier hace una mueca de disgusto.

\---¡¿Aman la música?!

\---Lo hacen. ¿Por qué no te arreglas y vamos? Geralt salió a buscar una caza.

\---¿D-de verdad?

\---¡Sí! Vamos.

\---Bien, déjame buscar mis cosas.

Yenn asiente.

\---Vendré por ti en un rato.

Grita yéndose, Jaskier corre para buscar su mejor traje y su laúd.

[...]

Jaskier sale completamente nuevo de la habitación y Yennefer lo mira con una ceja alzada.

\---Oye. Íbamos sólo a ver, y tú pareces que vas a tu boda, joder.

\---Tengo que lucir bien para mi público.

\---¿Cuál público? Estás quedando loco.

Dice riéndose y él resopla ofendido, Jaskier lleva su laúd por si surge algo, Yennefer va sonriente a su lado, mientras le platica como es este tipo de fiestas.

\---¡Ven a ver esto!

Yennefer tira de su brazo y en el centro de la calle hay dos personas, una mujer y un hombre animadamente bailando, y hay música acompañándolos.

\---Es...magnífico.

Susurra Jaskier viendo a los músicos reír mientras tocan sus intrumentos y las personas se unen al baile.

\---¡Lo es! 

Jaskier se separa de Yennefer y va hacia donde están los músicos, los mira atentamente y toma su láud para seguirles el ritmo, cuando lo consigue un señor que toca una tambora le hace una señal con su cabeza para que entre él con su laúd. Jaskier sonríe y sujeta su instrumento firme, con sus pies marca un ritmo al compás de su laúd, la gente se anima más y su bailan de un lado a otro.

Jaskier no se quiere quedar atrás, consigue llevar un ritmo y bailar sin perder el ritmo de lo que está tocando, se acerca bailando hacia Yennefer y esta se ríe.

\---¡Estás demente, bardo!

\---Baila, Yenn.

Pide alegre y la morena se niega, Jaskier baila a su alrededor hasta que estallada en risas ella sigue el ritmo del castaño y el pueblo comienza a aplaudir, Jaskier la guía hasta el centro y Yennefer baila con Jaskier aún tocando el instrumento.

Jaskier hace su final y la gente aplaude tan feliz, que Jaskier les otorga una reverencia y Yennefer lo saca de ahí mientras se ríen.

\---¡Eso estuvo increíble!

Grita Jaskier.

\---Sabía que iba a gustarte. Lo bueno es que Geralt no está y podremos volver.

\---¡Sí! Quiero conocer más esto, tal vez y podamos traer a Geralt.

Yennefer lo mira irónica.

\---Já. Ya vendría ese idiota.

\---Tienes razón.

Caminan un poco más perdiéndose en la multitud, Jaskier platica en todo lo que caminan, hasta que se detienen en varios lugares.

\---¿Qué buscamos, Yenn?

\---Mmm, no sé. Cositas lindas.

\---Okay. Cositas lindas, no es muy específico pero está bien. ¿Esto cuenta como cosita linda?

Dice Jaskier señalando una pila de peces.

\---¡Qué asco, no!

Caminan un poco más. Yennefer analizando los puestos y Jaskier sólo siguiéndola.

\---¡Mira eso!

Dice corriendo hacia un puesto, Jaskier mira admirado la variedad de colores sobre la mesa, ve a Yennefer tomar unos y verlos de cerca, nunca ha visto nada de eso y sus formas se le hacen muy extrañas.

La curiosidad invade al castaño cuando ve unas barritas de color rojo intenso en manos de la hechicera.

\---¿Qué es?

Pregunta asomando su cabeza por el hombro de Yennefer.

\---¿Esto? Es labial. ¿Lo has visto antes?

\---No.

Yennefer sonríe.

\---¿No? Son para los labios.

\---¿Eso se come?

Yennefer se ríe.

\---¡Por supuesto que no! Se usa para darle color a los labios, como los de ella.

Señala a la mujer que vende los productos y trae en sus labios un color rosa.

\---¿Y para qué?

\---Para verte bonita.

\---¿Y eso?

Señala el pocillo de cristal con polvo oscuro dentro.

\---Son sombras.

\---¿S-sombras? ¿Es para tu brujería?

Y nuevamente ella se ríe.

\---¡No! Y no es brujeria, bardo tonto. Son para realzar los ojos.

\---¡No entiendo!

\---¡Ah! Ya olvidalo. Señorita, llevaré estos.

Señala, saca sus monedas y le otorga a la mujer que le empaca todo en un trozo de tela.

\---Yenn, explícame para qué es.

\---Deja que lleguemos a la habitación, tu no entiendes con palabras.

\---¿Qué me quieres decir?

Yenn se ríe.

\---Lo probaremos en ti.

\---¿En mí?

\---Sí, bardo tonto.

Dice y tira de él de vuelta a la habitación.

[...]

\---Siéntate.

\---¿Yenn, qué vas a hacerme?

Yennefer se ríe traviesa y mira a Jaskier.

\---¿Qué te parece si te pongo hermoso?

\---Pff, Yenn. Soy hermoso, ¿qué te sucede?

Yennefer rueda los ojos.

\---Idiota, voy a transformarte.

\---¡No, no, no! No quiero que me uses para tu brujería.

Se queja poniéndose de pie, Yennefer lo detiene y lo tira sobre la silla.

\---¡No! No hablo de magia, mira...te pondré como esas chicas que bailan en la taberna.

\---¿Las concubinas? No, Yenn gracias.

\---¡Ellas no! Las bailarinas, ay, ya deja de preguntar. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo serías si fueses mujer?

Jaskier hace un ademán pensando.

\---La verdad, creo que sería muy caliente. 

\---¡Voy a transformarte en una! Con maquillaje.

\---No, estás demente.

\---¡Venga! Te dejaré ponerte uno de mis vestidos.

A Jaskier se le iluminan los ojos, siempre ha admirado en secreto los vestidos de Yennefer y es algo que sólo ella sabe de él.

\---¿H-hablas en serio?

\---Sí.

\---¡Bien! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Yenn se ríe.

\---Quédate ahí quieto, sólo déjame a mí.

Yennefer toma las cosas que acaba de conseguir y urga en la bolsa hasta que saca los productos, corre al tocador que tiene esa habitación y donde ha guardado sus cosas y toma lo que cree usará en Jaskier.

\---Confía en mí.

\---Si algo le pasa a mi cara, me encargaré de que Geralt te mate.

Advierte y ella se ríe mientras se dispone a apartar el cabello de la cara de Jaskier, Jaskier la mira nervioso.

\---No voy a besarte, Julian.

\---Bien, gracias por eso.

\---Cierra los ojos.

\---Mmm...

Murmura.

\---Ew. Pareces Geralt, ahora... ---unde sus dedos en el polvo negro del pocillo que compró y suavemente los desliza por los parpados de Jaskier, lentamente uno y luego el otro. ---¡Ahí está!

\---¿Ya? ¿Puedo verme?

\---¡No!

Coge un pocillo con polvo rosa en él y tras haber limpiado sus dedos lo coge con ellos y con pequeños golpecitos lo coloca sobre las mejillas de Jaskier.

\---¿Eso para qué es?

\---Para que te veas rosita.

\---Yenn...

\---Ya. Sólo falta esto...

Saca la barrita de color rojo intenso y Jaskier sonríe, Yennefer toma su mentón y le obliga a ver hacia arriba.

\---Abre un poco tu boca.

\---Mmm...

\---Haz caso, Jaskier.

A fuerzas Jaskier obedece y Yennefer comienza a deslizar la barrita sobre sus labios delicadamente, dejándolos tan rojos como fuera posible, una vez hecho se aparta y lo mira con una gran sonrisa. Jaskier alza su ceja.

\---¿Qué? 

\---¡Te ves increíble!

\---¡Quiero verme!

\---No hasta que te pongas el vestido.

Jaskier se levanta alegre y comienza a sacarse su ropa mientras Yennefer va a buscar sus vestidos, llega y encuentra a Jaskier desnudo y ella ríe.

\---Elige uno.

Señala ella alegremente, Jaskier la mira aprobado y señala el vestido color crema, sin mangas.

\---Ese, quiero ponerme ese.

\---¡Es la mejor decisión, Jaskier! Mierda, te verás jodidamente caliente con eso.

Jaskier toma el vestido y con ayuda de Yennefer y para no estropear el maquillaje se lo coloca despacio, una vez puesto Yennefer busca su corsé.

\---¿Qué demonios es eso?

\---Es para tener cintura, tú...tú déjame, ven.

Le ayuda a meterlo, lo gira y tira de los cordones.

\---¡Yenn!

\---Inhala, profundo.

\---¡Yenn!

Y de un solo tirón anuda los cordones, y hace a Jaskier gira, casi se infarta cuando ve el resultado.

\---Joder.

\---¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal? ¡Yenn, no! Quítame...

\---¡Te ves jodidamente ardiente!

\---¿De verdad?

Toma su mano y tira de él hacia el espejo, Jaskier se queda estático al verse en el espejo, hasta parece otra persona, sonríe y ve su cuerpo ahí, se toca sobre el corsé y sonríe.

\---¿Y bien?

\---Me veo jodidamente ardiente.

Susurra, Yenn se ríe y lo abraza por la espalda, ambos se ríen y admiran el reflejo de Jaskier, hasta que la puerta es abierta abruptamente.

\---No sabía que tenías visita... Te dejaré con tu amiga.

Suleta Geralt sin mirarla mucho.

\---¿Cuál amiga, Geralt?

Dice ronco tras Yennefer Jaskier. Geralt se detiene y mira a Yennefer y después a Jaskier.

\---¿Jaskier?

\---Hola, bombón.

\---¿Qué fue lo que...? ¿Yennefer, qué hiciste?

La hechicera rueda los ojos.

\---Es maquillaje. Bien, yo debo hacer unas cosas. ---dice yéndose, pasa al lado de Geralt y palmea su hombro. ---¿No se ve ardiente? Adiós, Jask.

Dice yéndose. Geralt se queda parado sin poder creer lo que ve, se siente nervioso inexplicablemente.

\---¿Qué es todo esto?

\---Yenn...estábamos jugando, yo me quitaré esto.

Dice Jaskier asustado, mientras se mira al espejo una última vez. Geralt se para tras él y Jaskier lo mira a través del espejo.

\---¿Por qué? 

\---No es nada, ya...

\---¿Por qué te lo quitarás?

\---Bueno, estás viéndome raro.

Susurra, Geralt niega y lo mira de pies a cabeza.

\---Es que...te ves bien, bueno...ese vestido y eso, no es que no te veas bien, pero...te ves..

\---¿Ardiente?

\---Sí.

Contesta honestamente y Jaskier se ríe.

\---Ayúdame a quitarme esto ¿puedes?

\---No, no te lo quites, déjame, déjame verte así.

Susurra y Jaskier se gira para encontrarse cara a cara con él.

\---¿En serio vas a notarme hasta que me he vestido de mujer?

\---¿Qué?

\---Olvídalo.

Murmura y busca quitarse eso de encima rápido, Geralt se acerca y lo toma del brazo.

\---¿Qué quisiste decir?

\---Nada.

\---Julian...

\---Nunca le has tomado importancia a mi presencia. ¿Tenía que vestirme de mujer para que dijeras que me veo bien? ¿Debo tener una cintura perfecta y maquillaje puesto para que...?

Y la pregunta muere en su boca cuando Geralt lo ha tomado por el rostro y estampado su boca contra de el bardo.

Se separa de él y sonríe.

\---Te he visto atentamente, y no necesitas de esto para tener mi atención, me gustas como eres, tú Julian Pankratz.

Jaskier se sonroja.

\---¿Por qué parece que me odias, entonces?

\---Porque soy un imbécil que no sabe lidiar con sus emociones.

\---Pero...

\---Jaskier, cállate y bésame.

Ordena el peli blanco, Jaskier se acerca y toma el mentón del brujo y se acerca a su boca, las manos del brujo amarran su estrecha cintura y lo pegan contra él, mismas manos que se deslizan y terminan en el trasero del bardo, se separa cuando siente que bajo era ropa no hay nada.

\---¿Estás...desnudo?

\---Sí.

\---Mierda, Jaskier.

Susurra y es Jaskier quien toma la iniciativa arrojando al brujo sobre la cama cercana. Geralt se acomoda para verlo, y Jaskier está delante de él, buscando los cordones del corsé.

\---¿Me ayudas?

Geralt no necesita pensar tanto y rodea al bardo con sus brazos para sacar el corsé y aprovecha besar su pecho que queda al desnudo por lo holgado que queda el vestido en su cuerpo, Jaskier acaricia los cabellos de Geralt mientras siente la lengua caliente del brujo lamer su pecho y la presión de corsé disminuir.

No tarda tanto en quedar solo con el vestido a medio poner ya que la parte de arriba se ha deslizado. Geralt le mira impactado.

\---¿Qué pasa, brujo?

\---Es que te ves tan...maravilloso.

Susurra anonadado.

\---¿Te gusta tanto?

\---Mierda. Sí.

\---Tómalo, Geralt.

\---¿Hablas en serio?

Jaskier se acerca a su oreja. Con las manos del brujo en su cadera, con toda la seguridad susurra.

\---Tómame, Geralt.

Geralt se marea de la excitación y pasa a quitarse su camisa en un instante, Jaskier sonríe y suavemente comienza a besar todo el pecho de Geralt dejando marcas rojas de sus labios en él, con besos traza un camino hacia su ombligo y se detiene en su entrepierna.

\---¿Quieres esto, Jask?

\---Saca tu polla, Geralt. No voy a repetirlo.

Y obedece, está tan dura cuando la toma en su mano y desliza por la cara de Jaskier quien saca su lengua queriendo obtener un poco de ella, Geralt con su otra mano sujeta el mentón del bardo.

\---Tranquilo, muñequito.

\---Déjame chuparla.

\---Shh. Deja, quiero ver esa dulce boca roja tragando mi polla despacio.

Jaskier sonríe, Geralt alza el rostro de Jaskier y con su otra mano guía su polla a esa boca, Jaskier pasa su lengua tan lento y sin dejar de mirar a Geralt, deposita besos en ella, mientras su labial se corre, atrapa la punta y gime sobre ella mientras sus labios la envuelven.

Y esos labios son la perdición de Geralt que gime y gruñe mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás del placer.

\---Jask...

Jaskier sonríe y abre su boca para dejar pasar la polla de Geralt, pero se dio por vencido cuando supo que no iba a tenerla toda dentro, era enorme hasta para él. Así que con su mano la tomó firme y fue el quien empezó a controlar el ritmo de la polla de Geralt en su boca.

Geralt sólo maldecía y tocaba su cara apartando los cabellos, Jaskier lamía y metía y sacaba aquella dura poca, la succionaba con devoción y se remitía excitado, Geralt lo miró y llevó sus manos a los flojos tirantes del vestido, los apartó y dirigió sus manos ambos pezones de Jaskier que seguía arrodillado metiéndose la polla del brujo hasta la garganta.

Cuando Geralt ejerció presión en sus pezones, él aceleró el ritmo de su felación y gemía gustoso, la enorme polla entraba y salía lo más entera posible y los pezones de Jaskier eran torturados. Cuando Geralt sintió su orgasmo próximo apartó sus manos de Jaskier y Jaskier de él, toma su cintura y lo puso de pie.

Lo desnudó delante de él, apartó el vestido lejos y lo dejó desnudo ante sus ojos, tira de su cintura y lo abrazó mientras él seguía sentado en la cama, besó su pecho, su cadera y su abdomen.

\---Vi cada día y cada noche tu cuerpo, Jaskier. Y lo deseé, te deseé tanto.

\---¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

\---Porque soy un idiota.

\---No importa.

\---Quiero que seas mío. ---besa su abdomen. ---Sólo mío, Julian. De nadie más. 

\---Geralt.

La mano de Geralt toma la polla de Jaskier y comienza a masturbarlo.

\---Que ningún hijo de perra te mire, que seas mi bardo, mi amigo, mi amante, mi esposo.

Jaskier jadeaba excitado mientras se sostenía de Geralt.

\---¡Geralt!

\---¿Quieres eso?

\---¡Por...por favor!

Solloza al borde su orgasmo, Geralt se detiene y tira de él para colocarlo a horcadas sobre sus piernas.

\---¿Qué quieres de mí?

Susurra Geralt pasando sus manos por la espalda del bardo.

\---Yo...

Toma los cabellos del bardo y tira de ellos, teniendo acceso del cuello blanco del bardo.

\---¿Mmm?

\---Geralt...

Geralt muerde su cuello, lo besa y lame, se aparta y va a su pecho.

\---¿Qué Jaskier?

\---Quiero ser tu esposo, tu amante, tu amigo...tu bardo.

Solloza y Geralt sonríe antes de capturar el pezón del bardo y diccionario con fuerza haciendo al castaño gemir fuerte, hace lo mismo con el otro y cuando ha tenido suficiente de los espasmos del bardo en sus brazos lo lanza sobre la cama, quedando él esta vez sobre Jaskier.

Las piernas del bardo se abren y buscan su lugar a ambos lados del brujo.

\---Mírame, Jaskier.

Ordena Geralt y lleva su mano derecha al rostro de este. Toma su mentón y con su pulgar barre el labial de su boca, dejando un borrón rojizo en ella.

\---Geralt...

\---Sí, gime mi nombre. Que el pueblo se entere quién es el merecedor de este cuerpo.

Susurra inclinándose y besándolo con pasión al mismo tiempo que Jaskier intenta deshacerse de la ropa del brujo.

Hasta que finalmente están desnudos uno sobre el otro. Geralt lo ha besado de todas maneras, y está en su entrepierna, captura la polla de Jaskier y sin tanto pensar comienzar a darle una mamada que Jaskier enloquece.

Toma los cabellos del brujo en sus manos mientras una de sus piernas está en el hombro del brujo y se abre para él, Geralt no quiere hacerlo correrse y se aparta y lleva sus dedos a la boca del bardo que atento los succiona y llena de su saliva, Geralt estimula su polla y busca la cara de Jaskier, besa su frente y gime en su oreja.

\---Bésame, Jaskier.

Susurra casi suplicante y Jaskier no va negarle nada, lo obedece y mientras lo besa y sus piernas se abren, Geralt deposita sus dedos en su entrada, dando círculos y tanteando. Se gana gemidos de Jaskier en su boca y se excita.

Jaskier suelta un gemido fuerte cuando el primer dedo entra en él.

\---G-Geralt.

Solloza y los dedos se expanden dentro de él, entran y salen y Jaskier solloza de placer. Coloca ambos brazos sobre su cabeza mientras se deja tocar por Geralt. Encorva su espalda y suelta maldiciones en conjunto con lloriqueos.

\---¿Te gusta así, Jask?

\---S-sí, por favor, no pares.

Susurra, Geralt besa su cuello y tomándolo por la cintura lo gira sobre la cama, Jaskier alza su trasero y pega su rostro a la cama.

\---Jaskier, vas a matarme.

Susurra mientras acaricia su espalda y masajea su trasero, se arrodilla tras él y vuelve a meter los dedos sin explicaciones, Jaskier enloquece. Se abre más para Geralt y siente los dedos tan adentro.

\---¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto, Jaskier? 

Jaskier gime fuerte, los dedos de Geralt salen y son suplantados por su lengua.

\---¡GERALT!

La lengua del brujo está dentro de él moviéndose con experiencia. Jaskier solloza y esconde su rostro sobre las sábanas. Geralt mantiene sus manos en el trasero de Jaskier y su lengua le recorre profundo. Se separa de él y toma su cabello.

\---Date la vuelta.

Ordena, Jaskier se gira, lo mira con las mejillas mojadas en lágrimas de puro placer, sus labios aún están rojos y poco esparcido por su boca. Una mano de Geralt acaricia su rostro y con la otra toma una de sus piernas para ponerla en su cadera.

\---Geralt, hazme...hazme...

Geralt besa su boca.

\---Sí, Jaskier. Voy a hacerte el amor.

Susurra, y deja besos en su cara y cuello, ambas piernas de Jaskier se aferran a su cadera y él alinea su polla que ahora gotea un fluido transparente. Jaskier gime y sus manos aprietan los brazos de Geralt.

Lentamente la polla de Geralt se abre paso dentro del delgado bardo que ahora se retuerce bajo su peso, lo ve apretar sus labios y mirarlo a los ojos, mientras solloza.

\---Shh, tranquilo.

\---Se, se siente bien.

Geralt logra estar dentro por completo y se queda ahí estático mientras Jaskier lo abraza y gime despacio. Geralt lo besa y mira fijamente.

\---¿Puedo?

\---S-sí.

Y con paciencia se mueve fuera de él y entra de nuevo, un gemido fuerte de Jaskier le alienta a seguir con ese mismo movimiento, atrapa las manos del bardo sobre su cabeza y se acomoda, sale y entra de él, lo repite despacio hasta que ya no puede controlarlo. 

Jadea en su oído y toma su mentón mientras lo embiste y Jaskier grita del placer.

\---Debiste decirme que...mierda, que me querías así.

Susurra Geralt y Jaskier ni siquiera puede responder.

\---¡Ah, Geralt! Yo...yo...

Y la siguiente estocada golpea un punto dentro de Jaskier que lo hace retorcerse y sollozar por más. Geralt no se detiene y lo embiste con prisa y seguridad en el mismo punto, besa su boca y cuello, baja a su pecho y muerde sus pezones mientras Jaskier le aprieta la polla y esta golpea el punto dulce en el bardo.

\---No puedo, no puedo más.

Solloza Jaskier aferrando sus piernas a la cadera de Geralt, y echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la polla del brujo se hunde en él.

\---¡Ya no puedo más!

Grita y el bardo se corre sobre el abdomen de Geralt. Geralt sale de él y se acomoda sobre la cama, las piernas de Jaskier tiemblan y sentado sobre la cama, Geralt tira de la cintura de Jaskier.

\---¿Estás bien?

\---Sí, yo...estoy bien.

Geralt coloca a Jaskier sobre sus piernas y alinea su polla, tomando su cadera con cuidado, se hunde en él y el bardo gime fuerte cuando Geralt está profundamente dentro de él, se aferra a sus hombros con sus brazos y lo besa.

\---Eres tan bonito, Jaskier.

Jaskier esconde su rostro y siente a Geralt moverse, no tarda tanto para que Jaskier empiece a montarlo con tanta fuerza que las embestidas le sacan gritos de placer. Las manos de Geralt abrazan al bardo y su pelvis se mueve al ritmo de Jaskier. Tan fuerte y seguro, tan lento y caliente, que está seguro que quiere hacerle el amor lo que le resta de vida.

Hasta que Jaskier se pone salvaje y salta sobre su polla con desesperación, Geralt echa su cabeza hacia atrás y jadea tan fuerte, mientras su polla es apretada por las paredes de Jaskier.

\---¡Mierda, Jaskier!

\---¿Geralt?

Dice sin parar de montarlo.

\---¡Jaskier, estoy a punto de...!

\---Hazlo, hazlo.

\---Estás tan apretado.

Gime y busca su boca, Jaskier lo besa y no para sus movimientos, el vientre de Geralt se contrae y toma la cintura de Jaskier, Jaskier se suelta de él y sin dejar de autopenetrarse por la polla de Geralt, siendo sostenido por la cadera, se deja hacer, y Geralt le da las últimas embestidas que resultan ser salvajes y llenas de lujuria, Geralt gruñe cuando su orgasmo le alcanza y se hunde profundo en él.

Lo aprieta contra su pecho y besando su boca, vacía su semen dentro de él.

\---Oh, mierda.

Murmura Jaskier.

\---¿Qué?

\---Está caliente.

Susurra en su boca y Geralt se ríe, besa su boca y tira de su labio inferior, poco rastro queda del labial rojo.

\---Te amo, Jaskier.

\---Yo también te amo, Geralt.

Susurra abrazándose de su cuello.

\---Perdona todo lo que te hice.

\---Acabas de compensarlo, no digas nada.

Y se quedan ahí, abrazados, con Geralt aún dentro de Jaskier.

[...]

Geralt sale de la habitación, ha dejado a Jaskier durmiendo en su cama y ha salido en busca de alguien que lleve agua para su baño.

\---¡Vaya! Al fin apareces, Geralt. ¿Haz visto a Jaskier?

Dice Yennefer a su espalda. Geralt se voltea y habla, Yennefer estalla en risas.

\---Ando buscando a la posadera, quiero que... ¿De qué te ríes?

\---¿Sabes dónde está Jaskier?

\---Debe estar en la habitación.

Yennefer ríe.

\---Mm, bien. Lindo labial, Geralt, de seguro que de la boca de Jaskier sabía muy bien.

Dice yéndose, Geralt frunce el ceño y se mira el reflejo de un vidrio en la ventana, hay un borrón de lápiz labial en su boca, besos en su cuello y pecho.

\---Jodido Jaskier.

Susurra y se ríe, vaya que nunca iba a olvidar esos labios sobre su cuerpo, y sí debía gastar en lápiz labial para Jaskier, no iba a dudar en hacerlo.


End file.
